


Thanks, I Hate It

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Miracle the Dog (Supernatural), Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: You already know what this is
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Thanks, I Hate It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't need to explain myself but I was dared to do this and I never back down from a reasonable dare

Dean woke with a gasp, jolting up in bed and clutching the handprint marring his upper arm, the flesh was warm, just like it always was, and he felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins slowly start to decrease

"Dean?"

Leaning back in bed, the hunter looked down at his companion as Castiel rustled around beside him, slowly leaning up, hair mussed and ridiculously unkempt

Even angels weren't immune to bedhead, it seemed

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah.... yeah, I just... had a weird ass dream that's all..."

"....Would you like to talk about it?"

"Nah..." Dean shrugged back, licking his lips and shifting uncomfortably

"It was just... _weird_... remember those vamps from a couple months ago? I dreamed one of them _killed me_... by shoving me into a peice of rebarb,"

Castiel snorted, forcing himself to sit all the way up

"Oh I'm sorry, is that funny to you, Chuckles?"

"It's ridiculous to the point of being humorous yes,"

Dean's eyes rolled, but he didn't respond, he didn't have the energy

"Where was I, in this ridiculous situation?"

"Apparently Jack yanked you outta Superhell and you just dicked around in Heaven for months,"

Another snort

"Gee, I think that's the most you've ever laughed,"

"Your dream was unrealistic, and not even in the cartoonish way they often are when you eat too much pizza before bed,"

"I know that, Sam.... Sam got old and some kid manifested out of thin air for him... and he was wearing a damn Party City wig... I know it was ridiculous ok?"

Before Cas had the chance to respond, something caught Dean's eye- something far less amusing then the terrible dream

"Why is that door open?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Cas frowned, his brows pinching together

"I'm... not sure..."

They always slept with the door shut, there was no reason for it to be open now...

"Hey, where's the dog anyway?"

Before Cas could respond to the rhetorical question, Dean was already out of bed, yanking his gun out of the nightstand drawer and moving towards the door

Cas was right behind him, hurriedly pulling his shirt from the floor and sliding it on, not feeling _quite_ as comfortable wandering around in nothing but his underwear like Dean did

They were both silent, creeping around the corner behind his boyfreind, completely on guard as a shadow moved around the corner...

"Dammit Sammy," Dean sighed, lowering his gun with releif as Sam held his hands up, eyebrows raised, Miracle barking excitedly as he ran out from behind Sam and rushed towards Dean and Cas

"What are you doing sneaking around in the middle of the night?"

"I wasn't sneaking, I was up watching a movie with Eileen and heard Miracle scratching at the door so I figured he wanted out,"

"So you were the culprit all this time, huh ya' little troublemaker?" Dean grinned, crouching down and scratching happily behind Miracle's ears

"Why were you two up anyway?" Sam asked abruptly

"Dean had a nightmare, about getting nailed to death,"

In unison, Sam balked, and Dean winced

"It wasn't-... it wasn't _like that_ -"

"By a vampire,"

"You are NOT helping man,"

"Hey, what you guys do is.... really none of my business..."

"Apparently I was uninvolved,"

"CAS!"

"...Ok," Sam finally said, clearing his throat

"I'm gonna... go back to watching the movie with Eileen," Sam noted, turning to leave

"Hey uh... Sam?"

"Hm?"

Dean stood up, clearing his throat as Miracle trotted over to get some attention from Cas

"You're uh... doin' ok right? Nothing.... weird is going on tonight.. is it?"

Sam gave a small shake of his head, smiling a little

"Everything's great, I promise,"

Dean only gave a slight smile and nodded, turning to head back to his room with Cas and Miracle right behind him

"You do know that dream of your's was utterly ridiculous right?"

"Yeah," Dean promised with a slight sigh

"Sometimes I guess I just... need the reminder,"

Nailed to death and Sam in an old Party City wig....

Man, he really had to stop eating pizza before bed....


End file.
